


Return

by Alice_in_Yaoiland



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, I mean, I swear, I tried doing something more, Kinda, Perhaps Another Time, Worthy Your Time, but - Freeform, but its cute, i think, this is just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Yaoiland/pseuds/Alice_in_Yaoiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a party in the Finalizer, you find yourself in the balcony staring at the stars, aware of the presence of General Hux by your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be asleep but I couldn't just leave this without posting it. So here we go, enjoy!

"You pushed me away." You murmur, your eyes taking the sight in front of you, it's nothing new from what you're accustomed to as an officer of the First Order, but right now it seems very interesting.  
"It wasn't my intention. I wanted us to concentrate on our work but I didn't want to lose you." He takes a step closer to you. While you're facing away, watching the stars, his body is fully turned to you, his blue eyes gazing at you. "Come back to me, (Y/N)."  
"I don't want you." It takes a few seconds for his hand to touch your chin. You wonder when did he take his glove off. His touch is delicate, like he doesn't want to hurt you, but it also is confident, one of his trademarks.  
"Are you sure?" He leans his body towards yours, his hot breath hits your ear and cheek and he turns your face to him. You look up, staring right at his blue eyes. He's frowning, lightly, his ginger brows barely brought together, lines tracing his usually soft foreskin. The bags under his eyes, no longer hidden by the make up you'd apply on them every morning, are only a little bit darker then last time you had the chance to look at them this close.   
"Yes." You bite your lower lip. Before you know what you're doing, you turn your body fully to him and raise your free hand to touch his cheek. He closes his eyelids briefly before lowering his eyes. Also lowering yours, you look at his pink lips. You press your thumb on them, ever so soft lips belonging to a man who is so harsh on himself.  
You thank your high heels for not having to lean up as you close the distance between your faces. As your lips touch you can feel his curving up into a smirk. You pinch his cheek softly to stop him before truly pressing your mouth against his.  
Suddenly, his hand is away from your chin and replaced in your hip as his other arm embraces your waist, pulling you close to him, his hand still holding his glass. At the same time you manage to put your own glass on the table behind him before moving it upwards till you have your fingers running through his hair, your other hand still on his face, your thumb caressing his cheek.  
He bites your lower lip before breaking the kiss and you untangle your hand from his hair, not wanting to have him angry at you for messing it. He looks at your face and kisses the tip of your nose. You frown at him but he just shrugs and grabs your hand. "Cmon, we had a tiring day I want to get to our room and be off duty before I am called to deal with another tantrum from Ren."  
"You know he's not so bad, Bren." He narrows his eyes making you laugh. "Better then that one time when he got too drunk and decided to paint Phasma's helmet black and propose her to marriage." He groans before laughing with you.  
"That was quite a strange night. I'm still not getting over the sight of Phasma punching him in the face and storming away." You shake your head at the memory as he takes you away from the balcony and through the corridor that leads to his quarters. "You're taking tomorrow off, right?"  
"Excuse me?" You frown at him as you enter the room after him. He smiles as he swipes you off your feet and carries you bridal style three steps until he puts you on the King sized bed and climbs on top of you.  
"(Y/N). You work on the med floor as hard as I work as the Finalizer's General. You're taking tomorrow off with me." You widen your eyes, recalling his possessive behavior of always keeping track on your actions.  
"And will you be able to keep your hands off work, General?" He smirks and leans in, kissing your cheek.  
"I think I've found the only distraction I'll ever allow my hands to be on, don't you think?" You blush lightly before your eyes land on who just got in the bed next to you. You giggle before picking Millicent up and placing her between Brendol and you.  
"Oh, mean General. How dare you forget our baby Milly? You hurt her feelings that way!" You say in a reprehensible tone and hold back a laugh as he rolls his eyes.  
"I thought you'd understand I implied her in the context." He shrugs and kisses the top of the cat's ear before kissing your nose. You place your hands on his chest and move him away.  
"Man, you gotta wash that mouth now." He laughs as he gets up and walks into the bathroom. You quickly put Millicent on the pillow before going after Hux. You smirk at him from the door as he starts brushing his teeth and he points down at the sink, when you see it's your abandoned toothbrush he's showing you, you smile softly before placing a kiss on his ear.  
"Thank you, dear." The both of you quickly finish brushing your teeth and get back into the room, stripping off your clothes as you do so and staying only in your underwear.  
As Brendol takes Millicent and puts her in her own little bed you take your time making yours, choosing your favorite pillow and blanket. You slip in under the blankets and watch him as he makes his way to the bed and under the blankets like you. He turns off the lights and cuddles with you as soon you're within reach. With his arms finally around you, after so many nights sleeping alone, your body rests easily and you close your eyelids.  
"Good night, Bren." You whisper in the dark, smiling.  
"Good night, (Y/N), my love." He whispers in reply, holding you tighter in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed a bit of Hux for myself in the middle of all the kylux that is my life right now


End file.
